El secreto
by azkaban934
Summary: Cabe mencionar que los personajes son de la genialísima J. K, aunque la historia sí nació de un atacaso artístico de esos que son inusuales: Hermione Granger tenía una rutina. Una rutina únicamente descubierta por su compañero de torre, Draco Malfoy. La castaña de Gryffindor ni siquiera sabía que el príncipe de las serpientes sabía de su secreto, hasta que Draco no aguantó más.


Hermione Jean Granger tenía una rutina. Una rutina únicamente descubierta por su compañero de torre, Draco Malfoy.

La castaña de Gryffindor ni siquiera sabía que el príncipe de las serpientes sabía de su secreto, hasta que Draco no aguantó más.

°0°0°0°

Usualmente Draco Malfoy llegaba a la torre, que compartía con la Gryffindor, armando un escándalo. El rubio, o llegaba molesto o llegaba eufórico.

Cuando la joven se encontraba bien acomodada en uno de los sillones, bien sea leyendo o estudiando, Draco solía hablarle de cuán exitoso había resultado su día; exagerando detalles y sin olvidar que era el rey del mundo; y por su puesto, sin olvidar tampoco, el tono de orgullo mientras relataba su propia historia. Mientras que, cuando llegaba molesto, su señal de presencia era un fuerte portazo… bueno, no uno, más bien dos; el de la puerta principal y el de la puerta de su recámara. Sin charla, sin siquiera un intercambio de miradas.

Por las razones explicadas, Hermione sabía que había algo que ya no podía hacer, algo que tenía que hacer cuando en la torre sólo se encontrara ella.

°0°0°0°

Todo empezó un viernes por la tarde, casi al anochecer. Malfoy había tenido una fuerte jornada de entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin,[apenas era la segunda semana de entrenamiento] tan exhausto había llegado el rubio que sus dos normales signos de presencia y llegada, fueron reemplazados por un Malfoy apagado y somnoliento. A diferencia de otros días, esta vez Draco llegó cuando Hermione estaba dentro del baño, [el cual estaba ubicado en su sala común] es decir, una hora antes.

Ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para gritarle a los cuatro vientos, y en este caso a Hermione, que el entrenamiento había sido un fiasco y que tuvo que acabarlo antes porque de no hacerlo explotaría de frustración.

Las jugadas no estaban saliendo como él quería. Les sacó el jugo a los jugadores, y a él mismo. Hasta que, finalmente se dijo que el día martes regresarían con todo y así acabó el inútil entrenamiento.

Apenas Malfoy se recostó en el cómodo sofá, se percató de un sonido proveniente del baño. Las gotas de agua de la ducha delaban a una Hermione Granger bañándose.

Su imaginación no voló mucho _Qué asqueroso de mi parte pensar en una sangre sucia, _pensó. Aunque se trataran con cortesía, no habían formalizado una amistad como tal. Aún se llamaban por el apellido y, la verdad, no compartían más de media hora juntos al final del día.

El sonido el agua caer pasó a segundo plano cuando su sentido auditivo captó algo que no creía que la castaña pudiera hacer. Sintió cómo el mundo entero se quedó en silencio, pues ni la ducha la oía ya, porque lo único que receptaba del entorno era un suave suspiro, apenas audible… al inicio, claro, porque luego pasó a ser un gemido tímido pero seguro de que lo era.

Malfoy se quedó de piedra en el mueble en el que se había sentado. Quien no compartió la orden fue su amiguito en la entrepierna, que en lugar de quedarse quieto, había comenzado a elevarse provocando presión con el pantalón que cargaba puesto.

_Contuvo el estúpido impulso de acercarse más a la puerta a deleitarse con los gemidos de Granger. _

_Contuvo el estúpido, y además irracional, impulso de abrir la puerta y ser el causante de aquellos gemidos tan femeninos. _

_El festín duró tanto como se puede esperar._

Hermione todavía se quedó dentro del cuarto de baño unos minutos más antes de salir vestida en pijamas y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

Cuando la castaña salió, emanando olores que provocaron a Draco sobremanera, y un calor expulsado por el baño debido al agua caliente, la chica se quedó sorprendida, pues no se esperaba encontrar con la imagen de Draco, quien la miraba fijamente detrás de su máscara de frialdad e impasibilidad.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí? – Demandó, sin ser exigente, Hermione.

-¿Por qué? – El chico devolvió la pregunta. Al ver que las mejillas de la chica se arrebolaban, sintió una ternura, que disfrazaba lujuria, infinita y en lugar de molestarla con lo que había pasado, cambió de táctica. – Apenas acababa de llegar. Creí que estarías durmiendo ya que no se escuchaban ruidos. – Procuró que su mirada no lo delatara.

Algo que sí habría sido una estupidez por parte de la castaña, era no notar cómo Malfoy la devoró con la mirada en un escaneo rápido. Su marcada clavícula se le había antojado exquisimente tentadora; alguna vez dejaría un rastro de besos por ahí.

°0°0°0°

El mismo show se prolongó a lo largo de tres semanas, durante los días de entrenamiento de Draco, sobre todo; los cuales eran: martes, miércoles y viernes.

El muchacho ya sabía a qué hora entraba Hermione a bañarse. Ambos eran puntuales con eso. Él llegaba justo a tiempo para apreciar semejante obra de arte. Aunque claro, tuvo sus respectivas consecuencias.

A finales de la primera semana de haber descubierto su sexy secreto, Draco empezó a soñar con Hermione. Soñaba que ella lo invitaba a bañarse con él. Fantaseaba con los gemidos de ella siendo provocados por él, por nadie mas. Cada noche, en cada ducha él recorría el moreno cuerpo de la castaña y no había lugar que no fuera manoseado y saboreado por él.

Para la segunda semana podía soñarla en cualquier sitio. Tomándola en algún aula abandonada y siendo él el único dueño de esos suspiros que tanto ansiaba y deseaba. Su deseo se estaba haciendo grande, sobrecogedor. Pensaba que no aguantaría mucho más en cumplirlo a como diera lugar.

Paralelamente a esto, la chica Gryffindor comenzaba a sospechar que el rubio no llegaba a la hora que aseguraba llegar. De algún modo, este leve presentimiento hizo que durante la tercera semana la imagen de Draco oyendo y disfrutando sus gemidos se convirtiera en una gran fuente de inspiración para Hermione a la hora de tomar la ducha.

En la misma tercera semana, Draco estuvo a punto de masturbarse en la sala común de la torre de premios anuales gracias a la estúpida sangre sucia de su compañera. Quien por alguna razón, había aumentado el volumen de su recital, conduciendo a Malfoy a un punto sin retorno donde se aseguraba que esta era la última vez que se masturbaba por una sangre sucia en la soledad de su habitación.

Ningún día era malo para Draco si podía deleitarse de oír a Hermione en el baño, a pesar de no hacer el trabajo que le gustaría. Aunque la frustración luego de estas sesiones empezaba a hacerse más grande.

El martes de la cuarta semana, Hermione tenía pocos minutos de haber entrado al baño, y Draco tenía pocos minutos degustando del musical. Cuando un gemido en particular, el cual sonó a invitación, logró que Draco no aguantara más.

_Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, sin evaluar las consecuencias y con la ropa aún puesta, Draco Malfoy abrió silenciosamente la puerta que le obstruía la llegada a su musa._

Hermione estaba recostada contra la pared, con el agua escurriendo desde el cabello hasta los pies, y con una mano sobando sus senos mientras que con la otra se masturbaba. Esa fue la imagen que retrató Malfoy en su memoria cuando descorrió la inútil y delicada cortina que lo separaba de su objetivo.

Inmediatamente, la castaña abrió los ojos, encontrando los de Malfoy en el acto. Fingió sorpresa, pues, sinceramente, hacía tiempo esperaba que Draco se atreviera a entrar.

Se miraron por varios segundos antes de que Draco, sin desvestirse, entrara a la ducha y se posicionara frente a ella.

Hermione en su lugar, no se resistió a nada. De manera delicada, Draco apartó la mano de ella de entre sus pliegues y masajeó el área con sus propios dedos.

Hermione no reprimió el primer gemido provocado por él. Y Draco agradeció inmensamente a Merlín por eso.

Seguido a esto, Draco la besó con intensidad, procurando no golpear la cabeza de la chica contra la pared del baño. La otra mano del rubio deambuló por el suave cuerpo de la joven antes de llegar a uno de sus senos.

Pudo cumplir su ansiada fantasía de sembrar besos a lo largo de la clavícula de Hermine, donde acabó con sus labios aferrándose a su cuello, mordiendolo sin miramientos, para dejar claro que ahora él era su único dueño. Hermione respondió a esto con un fuerte gemido de placer y una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Estando totalmente empapado, Hermione lo comenzó a desvestir y esparcir sus ropa por el mojado piso. Alegrando la vista un poco cuando el desnudo cuerpo de Draco estuvo frente a sus ojos.

El pene de Draco se veía durísimo cuando la chica por fin lo libró de la prisión de sus pantalones.

El slytherin no se esperaba que la chica se arrodillara frente a él y comenzara a chuparsela.

-Sí… Granger… así

Decía mientras manejaba el ritmo de cabeza de la chica con una de sus manos mientras ella, además, masajeaba cuidadosamente sus testículos como forma de estimulación. Cuando creyó que acabaría dentro de esa boca ardiente y tomándola duro por el cabello, la apartó poniéndola de pie. Hermione ahogó un grito.

-Granger, si sigues así vas a tener que tragarte todo mi semen. – Expresó con la voz ronca.

Ante aquel comentario Hermione se relamió los labios provocándolo en magnitudes inigualables.

-Me lo tragaría todo, Malfoy. – Dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. – Aunque prefiero que te vengas dentro de mí.

No era nada, era una frase sencilla.

Pero con aquella simple frase, Hermione llamó al demonio que había dentro del hombre frente a ella.

Draco la tomó por los muslos elevando sus piernas sin perder el contacto con la pared, a la par que volvía a besarla, al mismo tiempo que ella aseguraba sus piernas alrededor de ese cuerpo blanco y atlético.

Jugueteó con la punta de su pene en la entrada de la más que dispuesta chica, antes de introducirlo.

-Quiero que gimas mi nombre, Hermione. Que no se te olvide que la persona que te está haciendo ver estrellas soy yo ¿está claro? – Habló apresuradamente contra la clavícula de la Gryffindor con rumbo a la punta de su seno derecho.

-Draco, hazme tuya ya, por favor. – Suplicó Hermione como una exhalación.

Succionó ligeramente uno de sus senos, provocando que la castaña se mojara aun más, antes de hundir su pene entre los pliegues de Hermione Jean Granger, la princesa de Gryffindor, la sangre sucia, la más inteligente de su generación.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de la chica se tensó y destensó acostumbrándose a la fuerza del impacto.

Entonces, las embestidas de Draco aumentaron el ritmo de forma simultánea a los gemidos de Hermione.

-Draco… sí, así. Más, más.- Apenas lograba articular la chica.

Lo fuerte del agarre de Hermione a la espalda de Draco era otro potenciador de penetraciones. El joven ya tenía varias marcas en su nívea espalda gracias a la castaña.

-Draco, ya casi llegó… dame… más…

El rubio acalló sus rosados y carnosos labios con un beso, con lo cual dentro de cuatro rápidas y profundas tocadas más ambos se vinieron diciendo sus nombres.

Draco la colocó en el piso lentamente pero Hermione siguió abrazada a él, pues sentía sus piernas hechas gelatina.

Con la espalda de Hermione contra la pared y el peso de Malfoy sobre su cuerpo, se quedaron abrazados un tiempo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La chica acariciaba los rubios cabellos cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos antes de darle el último beso de lo que sería la primera sesión. Este fue suave y a conciencia, fue sin apuros y flojo, aunque no sin emoción.

Con las respiraciones chocando dijo:

-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé a que entraras.


End file.
